Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computing devices or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., user data, error data, etc.) and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Computing devices can include a number of serializer/deserializer (SERDES) components coupled to a hardware logic device (e.g., a logic die, application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), corresponding logic in another device, etc.). The number of SERDES components can perform serialization and/or deserialization of instructions and/or data to provide data transmission over a limited input/output interface.